Vehicle seats of this type are known from the prior art. In the present case, the tilt adjustment device is connected to both the seat part and the backrest. By operating the tilt adjustment device, the tilt of the backrest relative to the seat part can be altered so that the vehicle seat can be adapted for a person's comfort.
Mounting or assembly of a vehicle seat of this type is time-consuming, however, and often requires the service of multiple people, since the backrest must be held and positioned relative to the seat part by one person, and at the same time, the backrest must be screwed together with the seat part.